Across The Distances
by Bard Of Mystics
Summary: The Gundam boys get sucked into a wormhole that spirals them across the Universe to where the Sailor Scouts live - romance grows and the available time to return home is growing short...


Across the Distances  
  
Plot: The gundam boys, while engaged in battle, get sucked through a freak wormhole that opens up during battle. When through, they find themselves cast into another part of the Universe where the only heroines are known as Sailor Scouts, steeped heavily in a battle of their own against the Negaverse. Without realizing what they are doing, they help the Scouts defeat their current battle and begin relationships that soon turns into a love affair between the two pairs of heroes. But, when time comes to return to where they came from, the boys are torn between returning to the world they know and the love they have created here. But time is running out.which will they pick?  
  
  
  
These are my pair-ups, you would find out anyway in the story, but if you don't agree with these.then review and ill consider that in my next story.thanks  
  
Heero - Serena/ Trowa - Ledia/ Quatre - Mina/ Wufei - Rei/ Duo - Amy  
  
  
  
[This is my first fanfic so please r/r and let me know how I am doing.thanks to everyone ^~^]  
  
© Lauren for the overall plotline (Arigato Lauren)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
chapter 1:  
  
Scene: The Gundam boys are steeped in a heavy battle yet again, against Treize and his mobile dolls   
  
"I don't think we're gonna make this in one piece this time, Heero!"  
  
Duo and Heero are fighting back to back against an onslaught of mobile dolls. Heero cuts through three dolls with one shot from his gun before he can react to Duo's remark.  
  
"If we die, we die. As long as we go with a fight!" Heero makes a short exclamation before continuing his blow-by-blow incursions on the army of dolls. Duo rolls his eyes at another of Heero's ~trademark~ responses before again adverting them back to the rampaging machines that lay before him.  
  
"The one good thing about all this though-" Duo manages to spit out while slicing two dolls in half with his scythe, "is that I'll be able to die knowing that my good friend Heero was there with me. dark and disturbed to the very end!" I can't believe I have to die beside this kid thought Heero miserably.  
  
Heero's thoughts were interrupted by an incredible flash of light that seemed to come from all directions.  
  
What the.hell? Duo sits stock still in his Gundam, staring at the incredible cloud forming in front of his eyes. And he was not alone. The entire battlefield in space: Gundams and dolls, all stood now at a stock standstill - each one stopped due to a similar event.  
  
meanwhile, in an Oz battleship   
  
"What the f*** is going on!?" screamed an angry oz military leader. "All of our dolls are at a complete standstill! Why aren't they moving? Why?" Veins pulsated in his thick neck as he scanned everything in his surroundings - equipment, crewmembers, spatial matter on the view screen. anything that would provide him with the answers to his questions. "Our scanners are picking up something on the battlefield, sir" came the voice of one of the bridge analysts. "It appears to be some sort of spatial flux sir, class...7?" The analyst's report ended in the pitch of a question, but the general knew why. "Are you sure? Scan again, I won't have this turn out to be some sort of misreading!" The analyst nodded and quickly did some further calculations on the computer. Gathering his wits, the general prepared for an answer that would surprise him. The young analyst looked up from his work. "No sir.no mistake. A class 7 spatial flux is occurring on the battlefield sir..a wormhole."  
  
The general fell back into his chair on the bridge. It can't be! A wormhole.here? We haven't had a wormhole in over a millennium! How. The young analysts voice perked up again and snapped the general back from his thoughts. "The fluxing from the wormhole is interfering with our signals to the mobile dolls..they will be unable to respond until the wormhole stabilizes." The general jumped out of his chair. "No time for that now..no time!!! We have to get to that wormhole before it closes! Akimo-" The general turned his direction to the pilot of the ship. "I want this battleship at that battlefield now, is that clear?" The anger and urgency in his voice provoked only a nod from the officer, who quickly spun around to face the console. "As fast as you can get us there!"  
  
back on the battlefield  
  
"What the hell is that, Quatre?" Duo propelled his gundam over to Quatre's, pushing aside the lifeless dolls as he approached. "Y'know, these things aren't that bad when they're just floating scraps of lifeless metal. Wonder why they stopped." He met up with Quatre - the other pilots worked their way over to where the two boys rested.  
  
"I.It can't be p-possible!" stammered Quatre, as if he were in complete shock. "Tell us, boy, or we will be forced to use violence!" Heero had caught up. "I don't b-believe it." stuttered a still-shocked Quatre, "but, by the looks of it.that thing is a."  
  
"WORMHOLE?!?" The rest of the pilots shouted in union. "But that can't be! There haven't been any wormholes in.how long Quatre?" Duo was clearly upset, and trying to work things out in his head was becoming difficult.  
  
"A Millennium." Quatre replied, unable to take his eyes off the emerging phenomenon. "For more than a millennium, this side of the universe has yet to see a wormhole emerge and take with it the live of countless numbers." Quatre fell into his own thoughts while the rest of the gundam pilots sat there gawking at the spectacle. And what a spectacle it was! It started emerging as a billowing pink and blue cloud, falling over itself with a shimmering radiance. It grew quite a few times larger every second. It was hard to take your eyes from it - until.  
  
back in the Oz battleship  
  
"What's that sound, lieutenant?" The general's words spilled out of his mouth as a sonic 'boom' pulsated through the ship. "It's the wormhole sir. It's.starting to open up!" The general's eyes widened, as he looked his lieutenant straight in the eyes. "On the double!! Let's get there before it's too late!!"  
  
on the battlefield  
  
"WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Quatre's scream came, but was drowned out by the continuing 'booms' coming from the wormhole. As the boys fought to move their Gundam's as far from the phenomenon as possible, it became increasingly obvious that they weren't moving away from the wormhole at all, but towards it.  
  
"IT'S SUCKING US IN!!" Duo's terrified statement came, yet it was too late to do anything. "Look.the dolls!" Wufei had perked up and was directing everyone's attention to the floating mobile dolls. One by one, each mobile doll was being pulled in by the gravitational forces coming from the wormhole. Countless hundreds of drones were being pulled into an unseen blackness and disappearing from sight. Then the boys noticed that the same force pulling on the dolls was also dragging them towards an unknown fate.  
  
"TROWA.HELP ME!" Quatre's screams were adverted towards the nearest gundam to him. Trowa quickly moved to help his friend when. "Oh My GOD! He's gone!! That.that HOLE sucked in Quatre!" Trowa tried to move back, away from the immense hole yet it was too strong.Trowa was the next to be sucked in, and then disappear all together.  
  
"What do we do?? What do we do??" Duo's cries came out helpless and terrified. He looked around him for support, yet even the perfect soldier's eyes were wide with fear. As Duo looked around him once more, he noticed that he was all alone. His friends.Quatre, Trowa, Heero and then Wufei.had all been pulled into a nameless spatial occurrence that claimed everything around it, and soon it had Duo as well.  
  
Then, as quick as it appeared, the wormhole vanished in an instant, taking with it hundreds of dolls.and five teenaged Gundam pilots.  
  
end chapter one  
  
[well? How was it? I think it turned out not bad for the first chapter. Please review and I will get right on to the next chapter. Thanks to all who read and enjoyed!] 


End file.
